


One of Their Own

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bouncer!Biggs, Gen, Overworking, The Bees are worried about their newest member and Ask Andi to check in, Tired Biggs, Worried Hive, soft moments, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: Biggs has been working as basically a bouncer at the Inn for the last month but, the last couple days the hive have noticed something is off.Those eyebags look designer, honey...Andi steps in to check in on their newest fav.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	One of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Asked in the discord for an idea and there was a prompt that basically was about sleep deprivation so i took inspiration from that and ran with it! 1.5k was rattled out as a result. 
> 
> read over once so might be a touch rough but it was all in good fun uvu.
> 
> hope you enjoy uvu

It’s been about a month since Andrea hired a new bouncer for the front doors of the Inn. Lindsey being too busy with the operations of the whole building and keeping the foyer in order so, it was about time that they expanded their associates. 

Though, he will say that Biggs has been looking a little haggard the last couple days. Andrea has begun to worry about that man. The bags under his eyes becoming designer and the biggest surprise is slowly forming a short fuse. Quicker to throw his weight around and bite back at a customer who’s irate over some small thing or another. 

It’s… rather unsettling if he were to be honest. Biggs is firm in his stances but never someone to bite back or even seem stressed. Always cool, collected and ready to deal with whatever Wall Market tosses his way for the night. 

Andrea is absolutely thrilled to have him with the kerfuffle and verbal arguments being halved within his last month of employment so, this change in behaviour just… did not sit right with him and his bees were feeling it as well. Tossing concerned looks his way when he would cross their paths down the stairs or passing in the waiting area.

_“Is Biggs okay?”_

_“Think you should talk to him Andi…”_

Lindsey the most of all was worried and it was showing on his lower lip with how chapped it was from chewing in thought. Lindsey and Biggs have become quite close in the time he’s been here. Lin’s shoulders were much more relaxed when he only had the front counter to worry about instead of keeping an extra eye on the front on top of all his carefully kept papers and such. 

“Boss, I think…” Lindsey began that night about twenty minutes before opening, “Biggs needs some time off.” 

He motioned to said man vaguely to not give away he was talking about him. “He looks exhausted. I’m not sure what he’s doing outside of here, of course but whatever it is…” Andrea looks over his shoulder, hearing Lin sigh through his teeth in a grimace-

“He’s tired.”

Turning back Andrea places a hand on top of Lindsey’s that was poised over his next stack of papers and smiles softly. Lindsey looking back at him, his brow creased in concern, “I’ll talk to him, Lin. Not to worry. Everyone, including myself has noticed his change so, it’s best we make sure he’s alright.”

Another pat to Lindsey’s hand before Andrea is turning around and calling for the bouncer, gently to not surprise him as Biggs is leaning back in the booth closest to the front door, seemingly dozing. One eye slotting open at his name, he sits up with that smile he’s known for around the inn. Quiet and sure. Comforting if Andrea was being honest. One of the reasons he hired the man, he’s sure in his abilities but all of his bees have never felt threatened by him. Couldn’t hurt a fly, well…. Unless provoked. 

“What’s up, Boss?” Andrea stops a few strides before him, another slight smile on his lips.

“Can I speak with you in my office?” Biggs’ brows raise at that a question clear in the tilt of his head. 

“Nothing to worry about, rest assured.” He turns with a tilt to his head in the direction of the stairs behind the front desk, Lindsey attempting to look like he’s busy and largely failing. His worry broadcasted in the set of his hands, wringing gently or tapping his pen in a fast pattern. 

“Yeah, of course…”

Closing the door behind them a moment or two later, Andrea motions for Biggs to take a seat in the plush black armchair. _Please-_

Comfortable behind his desk Andrea keeps his posture open as his left hand opens in a gesture to the room.

“So, it’s come to my attention that you’ve been rather off lately, Biggs. Nothing is wrong nor have you done anything to warrant punishment but, my bees are abuzz with worry-- pardon the pun.” That gets Biggs’ posture to soften a hair with a breathy laugh. 

“They’ve noticed something was wrong and asked me to make sure you’re doing alright.” The brunette’s eyes soften at that as he scratches a bit at the back of his head. He sighs a moment before saying anything knowing Andrea is in no rush and patient.

“Yeah... “ he stops again, seeming to chew on what to say or how to approach it. “I’ve been busy with what i’m doing back in Sector 7 and the last two days have been important.” Ah, so this other obligation is the culprit.

“And it was rather sudden- Didn’t wanna leave you all hanging last minute so, I’ve been running on maybe an hour of sleep the last two days.” He gives a sheepish smile like he knows what he’s doing isn’t great for himself but Andrea feels his expression soften. That’s Biggs alright. 

Biggs is quick to do much more for others no matter his current state and though that is sweet and all… it nags at the back of Andrea’s mind thinking he’s pushing himself too hard when he’s only asked to do one thing for the Inn. And the nagging voice was unfortunately correct. He has been working himself too hard at the expense of his wellbeing. 

Well, that won’t do. 

Andrea sighs fondly before leaning his head into the L of his index and thumb. “Honey, you’ve known from day one that because of your other occupation and it’s sporadic nature; which you explained in the short interview weeks ago, that all you need to do is give me a call and I'll make sure to let Lindsey know.” 

Biggs shakes his head a bit looking down with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah… you’re right. I’d seen how much Lin had relaxed without the extra load and honestly- everyone here as well- that I…” He releases a tired breath, “I felt bad at the idea of leaving ya’ll hanging.” 

He laughs a bit before looking back up at Andrea. The warmth in his smile making the older man’s heart do a small flip as Biggs continued.

“It’s ridiculous of me, sure. You’ve been running the inn no problem before me but I felt like I owed it to them. You have an amazing staff who deserve to feel safe. And I can give that even if…. I’m less than awake at the moment…” he trails off with another sheepish grin at his state that cuts off into a smothered yawn.

Andrea doesn’t know what to do, he’s pretty sure the small crush he’s been… embarrassingly harmouring for Biggs has just tripled in size but also he’s genuinely moved and proud of his Bees and their relationship that they’ve made with their newcomer. It warms his heart in the softest way.

“Biggs…” Andrea sighs in an almost adoring way. “You’re incredibly sweet and I appreciate what you’ve been doing for us, how my bees have taken to you and the comfort you offer them all and especially Lindsey.” The hand cradling his cheek goes to brush across his beard before he settles back into his chair. 

“But, you need to take care of yourself. We can’t have you hurting yourself for our sake and I know you know this.” he tacks on that last bit as he sees Biggs go to interject, “We all adore having you here but you matter just as much as your other job and in what you do here.” 

Andrea rummages around his desk for a pad of paper and a pen, finding it he scrawls across it a note to Marcus; their in house masseuse, and offers it to Biggs. 

“Take the next two days off-” He eyes Biggs a second before continuing- waiting for a rebuttal, seeing none he continues, “Come back to us some time on the second day or after and give yourself some TLC, I’ll let Marcus know and i’m sure he’d be more than happy to pamper you for all your hard work.” 

Biggs laughs a moment before that sweet smile of his stays in place. The dimple on his right cheek showing endearingly.

“Alright... yeah. I’ll do that.” He stands up gingerly before going to take the offered note from Andrea. Andrea catches Biggs hand in his getting a questioning look from him that he smiles at.

“I mean it, Biggs. Rest. Come back to us when you’re better.” He releases Biggs’ hand before standing up himself and rounding the desk.

“We’ll be here.” 

Biggs stands there a moment, his expression looking torn between awe and thankful as he folds the note carefully, putting it in his back pocket and giving a salute as he turns to the office entrance. 

“Will do, Boss.” A smile clear in his voice.

Before closing Andrea’s door and (hopefully) going home he peeks back in; his smile softer this time and a warmth in those amber eyes of his. 

“Thank you. I appreciate you.”

The door closes with a hush; always so gentle, that man and Andrea just laughs to himself. 

_Goodness… what will I do with him?_


End file.
